iWishIWereMoreThanBacon
by popcorn1001
Summary: Set during the episode iSaveYourLife, but in Sam's POV. Sam watches and struggles with Carly and Freddie's relationship. Especially when she realizes that Freddie is just Carly's bacon, but that's not the only reason either. Both Seddie and Creddie.


__

__

_A/N: FIRST iCarly fic! one-sided Seddie, and Creddie (sort of one sided?) I just couldn't pass up this song, plus the episode iSavedYourLife. I do not own iCarly or the song, You Belong with Me._

_____

* * *

_

**iWishYouWereMorethanBacon**

________

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

"Argh!" I've never seen Freddie so frustrated before. Then again, I've also never seen him so happy before. "She hung up!" he complains to me, "she's never hung up on me before."

"Well you weren't... whatever you guys are now... before," I say, lately it seems Freddie and I have been spending a lot more time with just each other, which is weird since he's dating – or whatever – Carly now. "What did you say?"

"I was just kidding around... teasing," he pauses, "like we do to each other."

"Fredweird, firstly, I never kid when it comes you," I hold up my hand to stop him interrupting him as his mouth opens, "and secondly, Carly is not me." I say as I slap down a bill – a rarity – to pay for my smoothie and then I quickly leave the Groovy Smoothie.

____

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I watched from as Freddie's face changed from disbelief to shock. "I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life!"

I sigh, I really didn't want to be the one to break the news but someone had too, it wasn't fair to Carly. It certainly wasn't fair to Freddie, and it really (though no one would have ever guessed this), wasn't fair to me. "And that's Carly's bacon! She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did!" Good, that sounded harsh, the usual Sam. I can't let Freddie see that I'm just trying to stop him from getting hurt.

I can see Freddie defense start to crumble, he's so easy to read, he tries one last time, "You just can't stand the idea of me and Carly as a couple!"

My heart skips a beat as I consider what he says and the appropriate way to answer it. I decide to play it safe, "Very true, it makes me want to puke up blood. But still what I say is true, and you know it."

The idea of Carly and Freddie does make me nauseous but not because they would be over the top cute together, because lately I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe, Fredweirdo isn't so bad. When I get home after school that day, I blast music that I happen to know Freddie enjoys, and is a little to techno for Carly's taste.

____

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
Dreaming' bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

Freddie thinks he loves Carly – hell – maybe he does love Carly, but I know Carly really doesn't have the same feelings for him. I had been through this with the bacon. Carly is everyone's perfect girl, the opposite of me, a mother's worst nightmare. Carly's the girly girl, I'm the tomboy. Carly's good, I'm trouble. But never the less, more and more lately, I find myself wishing that Freddie Benson (of all people) would look at me the way he looks at Carly. I mean, I'm right here too, aren't I?

____

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin 'the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Freddie comes to see me, before he breaks the news to Carly. I answer the knock on my door, surprised, no one ever visits me. I am only slightly surprised when I see Freddie, his hair a mess, his normal perfect outfit, looking both crumpled and dirty, "I think you were right, Sam," he says.

"No chiz," I reply, "Wanna go for a walk?" He nods and we start to walk the streets of Seattle, then when I feel like I can walk no farther and it's been silent for too long, I flop down on a bench near a bus stop, quite dramatically.

Freddie cracks a bit of a grin, as he sits down beside me, and places his face in his hands, "What am I going to do?" he finally speaks.

"well... because you're you, Freddie," I notice him peek through his fingers to look at me quizzically, I rarely use his name, "You'll do the right thing,"

His groan is muffled by his hands, "Why do I always have to do the right thing?"

I can barely imagine how he's feeling. He's liked Carly forever and now that she's returning the feelings for the first time he's realizing they might not be real, it's probably breaking his fragile little heart, "Because, Fredwina, there's only room for one bad guy, in this here web show," I say with my cowboy accent, "And she's right here!" Freddie laughs, and I think, well, at least it's a start.

____

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

As I walk Freddie back to the entrance of the apartment building both he and Carly live in, I ask, "How you holdin' up, Benson?"

"I'm fine," Freddie says, but he is the world's worst liar, and as I raise an eyebrow, he cracks, "Alright! I feel awful, but I know I have to do this," he takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye, "Thanks for everything Sam," and he smiles again, this time, brighter and dorky, more like himself.

____

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming' bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

As I watch him walk into the building, I am silently cursing myself. It's not that Freddie doesn't want Carly, it's that Carly doesn't want him, and it's not that I hate Freddie, as I like to pretend, but it's that I think I'm falling for the tech-boy of iCarly.

But for Freddie Benson, it's always been Carly Shay and never Samantha Puckett. It's always been the brunette not the blonde. The big warm innocent doe eyes, not the ice blue eyes with the mischievous spark. It's always been the sugar and not the spice. It's always been the nice and not the one who threatens him at least twice a day.

____

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

____

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Late that night my cell phone blares loud music and I'm startled from my sleep, "I am going to murder whoever that is!" I cry out, as I search my mess of blankets for my phone, thankful for once that my mother is not home so early in the morning. I answer just before the machine picks up, without even glancing at the time. "Whoever this is – prepare to face the wrath of a sleep-deprived Sam."

"It's me," says a familiar voice on the other end.

"What do you want Benson?" I growl.

"It's over," he says, and he sounds so dejected that I almost want to cry, almost.

"So why call me?" I ask, genuinely curious.

I hear the hesitation in his voice, when he finally answers, "Well, my first choice would have normally been Carly," of course, I think, "but under the circumstances..."

He had no one else, and my stomach drops as I realize I am still not, and probably never will be Freddie's first choice, "Well, Fredly, I think you'll be okay."

"What did I do, Sam?" Freddie asks me, "That may have been my only shot."

I sigh, running a hand through my blonde curls and muttering a curse as it gets caught in the tangled mess of bed head, "Freddie," I say surprising myself by using his real name once again, "Isn't this better than being bacon?"

"I guess you're right," he says, "the next iCarly may be awkward... anyway... goodnight Sam." And as I hear the click, I whisper, "Goodnight Freddie."

__________________________

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I knock on Freddie's door and accompany my barrage of knocks with a "Fredweirdo! Get the door!"

Freddie opens the door, and looks at me curiously, "Hey Sam," he says camera in hand, "I thought you were already at Carly's."

I shake my head, and ask him a serious question, in a playful tone, "Ready to face the music?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he says, and we cross the door and enter the Shay's apartment together.

"This is better," I remind him, "You want her to like her for you, not for saving her." What I don't say is you want her to like you like I do, for who you are, tech-nerd and all, the good with the bad, because I unlike Carly do not believe that Freddie is cukey. After all, no one can be perfect – and as sure as hell as far from perfect as can be, but at least I'm me, and maybe one day, Freddie will like me for me.

____________________________

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

* * *

A/N: The title I think is appropriate because Freddie wishes he was more than bacon to Carly, and Sam wishes Freddie to be more than Bacon. In my story anyway. I'm a huge fan of the opposites attract and that is why I find Seddie soooo awesome! R&R please!


End file.
